A Winter's Nap (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "A Winter's Nap" Season 1, episode 14. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell?, Bear's First Nap and Bear Makes Hot Cocoa for Ojo Oh hi It's so good to see you Brrrrrrr Sure is cold outside Come on in Hmm Hey What's That smell Hmm It's you Oh tell me {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Tutter the Loudest Mouse Ever Seen Tutter: (voice only, as Bear is drinking) Bear: What noise? Tutter: That noise the sound of a big old bear slurping cocoa! Hmph! Winter and In the Middle of the Winter Bear and Treelo Spot Something Outside Tutter: You call that a YAWN? More like an EARTHQUAKE if you ask ME! Counting Trout Shadow's "Rockabye Baby" Song Bear: What can I to do to fall asleep? What do you need to fall asleep? Pip and Pop Explore the Kitchen Finding a Snow Bear Outside Luna in the Winter / The Goodbye Song {Bear takes a place to sit down on the stairway step at night.} {Cut To: Attic} Bear: {relieves} Ah. The attic. Hmm. Let's go find Luna. Come on. {enters his winter balcony} Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House on this wintry day? Bear: Oh, it was nice and cozy and we had plenty of hot cocoa to warm us up. Luna: Mmm. A nice cup of cocoa is a wonderful thing on a wintry night. Bear: Mmm. Luna: But as I recall, you usually take a long winter nap. Bear: (laughing) Well, I tried, Luna. I tried. But I was having too much fun with my friends. Luna: Oh, really? Oh, tell me what happened. Bear: Well, Ojo discovered that her friends, the ducks, fly south and Treelo saw his first snow. Luna: Ah, snow. I just love the way the snow covers the Earth and makes my light so beautiful. Bear: Mmm. Luna: And what about our friend Tutter? What did he do today? Bear: Well, he tried to take a nap too, but he ended up joining us in all the fun. Luna: But, Bear. Bear: Hmm? Luna: If I could see clearly from here, there's something new at The Otter Pond. Bear: Wow. You really can see everything from up there. Luna: Yes, your friends made you a wonderful snow bear out of snow and it shines so beautifully from up here. Bear: Yeah, and even when spring comes, I'll always remember it, a snow bear made out of snow. Isn't that wonderful? Luna: Yes, it is. Well, Bear. I guess I'd better be getting up in the sky to cast my glow across the wintry Earth. Bear: Ha Ha. Okay, Luna. But would you join me in The Goodbye Song? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) (yawns) I got to get some sleep.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts